


Fioritura Fiori, Blooming Flowers.

by orphan_account



Series: Fate/sacro graal [1]
Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Summon Night (Video Games)
Genre: Bloody Horror, Eye Scream, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Endings, Other, Plot Twists, Threesome - M/F/M, Umm... Sadness Ensues?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ROUTE I; Edgar Route] Another Holy Grail War is about to begin. Edgar Colthearts, his "siblings" Orin and Tatiana, and his Servant Caster must find out about the truth of this Grail War.</p>
<p>... However, many more events await them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 00: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Summon Night and the Fate series.
> 
> Author Notes: My first fic. Written in Nasu style (not really).
> 
> Crazy crossover is crazy.
> 
> Rated E for the future sex scenes.  
> And prepare for not many plot twists, but still, plot twists! Ohohohoho~!
> 
> This work is written because inspiration to make one. And also other Fate/stay night fics.
> 
> Well, anyways... Note that I'm not that good with fight scenes, and not good with H-scenes. (Well I'll try.)
> 
> **UPDATE!!! MUST READ:** This work is orphaned. No more updates. A new Fate/ crossover fic will come soon, though, but it will be a crossover between Fate/stay night and Log Horizon... don't judge.

—Heroes.  
Heroes are people who are admired by others because of their courage, and because of how they saved their country or something.  
I like hero stories. I liked them since I was young.  
Hearing about heroes who saved their own country, who saved many people, those who win from wars, many.  
Some kings can be heroes too. I’ve heard of stories where the ruler of a kingdom saves his own people himself.  
And there was also warriors from other worlds, from what I know.

The first of these “other worlds” is **Loreila** l, a scientific world, full of machines and all that stuff, because of their futuristic culture. It was called “Machine World” by people.  
The next is **Silturn**. This world has many mystical creatures, most of those coming from the Japanese folklore and legends, that’s why it’s called the “Yokai World” by some people.  
**Sapureth** is like Heaven, but it’s actually more of a mix between Heaven and Hell, because there are also demons here. Spirits, Demons and Angels live here, and this is called the “Spirit World.”  
Last but not the least, **Maetropa** , the “Beast World.” A world where many magical beasts live. Humans used to live in it as well, but they were made extinct by a illness…

By the way, my name… is Edgar Colthearts, but my friends and my siblings call me “Edge” instead of “Edgar.”

“Edge…”

… A feminine voice.  
Well anyways, I—

“Edge!”

… Another voice, but it’s masculine…  
And—

“EDGE! WAKE UP!”

—I open my eyes.


	2. Day 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimer as Chapter 01.
> 
> Well, this chapter came out so short. But here we go!

“Ah!” I yelled as I opened my eyes and stood up. I also looked around to see three people. Three people glaring. At me.  
… Especially you, Tatiana—

“Oh, finally, you’re awake!” She said with an angry tone, still glaring at me, and also pouting… a bit.  
I rub my eyes. “Yeah? So?”  
Tatiana’s cheeks puffed. “WE. ARE. GOING. TO BE. LATE!!”  
… She seems angry. She’s even the angriest of the three…

I mean, look at Orin and Master Blaire. They seem calm even with their glaring eyes.

“… Sorry, I’m just really tired.”  
“Well, hurry up and get changed! I’ll be downstairs and I’ll cook the food.” She said, then she walked downstairs.

“Cook…” I muttered.  
“… the food.” Orin said, his glare turning into an “are you kidding me” face.

Yeah, Tatiana is a terrible cook. She thinks she is, but is not.  
Especially her sweets. They’re terrible!  
… But she’ll go crazy if I tell her.

With that in mind, I sigh.

* * *

I go to the bathroom, wash my face and change into my uniform.  
I’ll just fix my hair a bit, then…  
I’m done.  
And so, after that, I walk out of the bathroom…

… Time to face Tatiana’s cooking.

… … …

* * *

I sit down on one of the chairs near the dining table, looking at the table itself.  
Then I sighed. Because of two words…  
Terrible. Cooking.

And look, there she is. With Scrambled Eggs—wait…  
… how can she cook Scrambled Eggs…?

“Here it is!”

Tatiana put the cooked scrambled eggs on the plate.  
… Judging from what it looks like, it actually tastes pretty good.  
But that’s just from its appearance, I’d bet it actually tastes bad…  
… We’ll see.

“Let’s eat,” I said, holding a spoon full of rice and a piece of the Scrambled Egg.  
… And then I eat the rice and Scrambled Egg…

I widened my eyes. I’m surprised.  
How can Tatiana…  
… cook something so good in taste.

“So…” Tatiana started. “How is it?”  
“Tatiana!”  
“Hmm?”  
I look at her as I scooped more rice from my plate. “How does this taste good?”  
She simply shrugged. “Lynn taught me.”

Lynn.  
Ah, yes, her. The elder sister of Ryouga, my best friend. Both of them just moved to Fuyuki, and they’re not really from here.

I shook my head.  
I simply stared at the spoon filled with rice, and then I continued to eat.

* * *

Fuyuki City seems to be a normal-looking place.  
It’s split into two. The first half is called Miyama, the second Shinto. Miyama is the district we live on.  
I haven’t been to Shinto much, and I’ll only be there to do some shopping for things that aren’t in Miyama.

This city is also owned by the Tohsaka family. The head, Tohsaka Rin, is currently at graduate school in London.  
We actually haven’t met her before, but I’ve heard of her.

And now, here we are, at the school gates.

* * *

The three of us hurried to school, so we have enough time to prepare for things.  
Orin and I stared at Tatiana, who stared back at us. I asked, “I thought we were late?”  
“We are!”

“But we seem to be early.”

She looked away from us. “I’ll just go to my classroom,” she simply said as she walked away and went to Class 1-A.  
I looked at Orin instead. He looked at me too. Then we just went to Class 2-C.

* * *

I sit down to where my seat is, and just looked around.  
Well, everyone seems to be here but Ryouga—  
—Oh wait. He’s actually here. Nevermind.

Anyway, everyone should be here now.

—The bell rings.  
The class starts.

* * *

Class is finally over. The sun is almost down. It’s getting dark.  
Orin, Tatiana and I passed by the park. I looked around to see twins.

They look like twins, but their genders and appearances are the opposite. One is male, with silver hair. The female one also has silver hair, but their clothes are different. The boy’s clothing is mostly blue, the girl’s red.

And they…  
They look at me.  
““Huh?”” They said in unison.

Orin stared at me. “Edge, you hear something?”  
I simply said, “Twins.”

“Bro?” The girl looked at her brother.  
“Nah, let’s just leave them alone, sis.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.”

They look at me, then they leaved.

… What just happened?

* * *

“““We’re home,””” The three of us said as we stopped by the house.  
Master Blaire, opening the door, said, “Yeah. What took you three so long?”  
“Nevermind that, Master Blaire.” We just simply entered the house.

“Listen,” Master Blaire muttered, closing the door. Upon hearing his mutter, I stared at him. “Huh?”  
Then he threw something. I caught it. “Woah!”  
I looked at this object. It’s something like a shell. A shell tied with a cord, making it like a pendant.

“What’s this?”  
“Just keep it.”  
I looked at Master Blaire. “But—”  
“No buts. I’ll explain what it is sooner or later.”

And then he walked away.

* * *

Sitting down, I look at what’s in my hand. The pendant that Master Blaire said that I should keep.  
“What is this?”  
I feel troubled, but I just shook my head, lied down and close my eyes as I go to sleep—

* * *

Inside this dim room, is a figure of a man. … He’s smirking, looking down, with something glowing.  
This room… also has a large glowing object floating just above the ground. It is…  
“T-The Greater Grail?” An older man, dressed in yellow robes asked. “But how?”

“To be more exact, a replica of the Greater Grail.”  
“H-Huh? But wasn’t the Greater Grail dismantled some years ago? Like, ten years after the Fifth War?”  
The younger man approached the “Greater Grail.” He also said, “Yes, it was dismantled by a former master of the Fourth Grail War, however …” he explained, “… some pieces of the Greater Grail were left behind.”

“Then you made it into this…”  
The younger man nodded.  
The old man was shocked. “Then this current war—”  
“It’s fake. It’s only a bit of an experiment. This replica of the Grail summons more than seven Servants, unlike the original.”

The old man asked, “But if someone wins, will their wish get fulfilled?”  
The younger smirked. “We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, guess who those two were. >:3
> 
> I know, plot twist, too early. But the suspense!  
> And also, I used line breaks, so yeah, not so much Nasu-styled, but whatevs.
> 
> Well, anyways, see you at the next chapter~!


	3. Day 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimer as Chapter 01.
> 
> This is it...  
> THIS IS IT.
> 
> This is what? You'll see...

“But what if the winner’s wish doesn’t get fulfilled?” Another man, dressed in silver, white and red, asked.  
A white-and-black robed man, with purple hair replied, “Oh well. Try again next time.”

“…” the silver-clothed man kept himself quiet, but he thought, _‘I’d bet they’ll just summon those Beasts. But I cannot allow that to happen. They’ll cause many disasters, not just in Fuyuki, but in other places as well.’_

A man clad in brown clothing said, “However, there are some problems that foil our plans.”  
“Problems?”  
“Yes…” the man replied. “We do not know who their Masters are, but there are two Ruler-class Servants, and I’m certain they’ll foil our plans…”

As he heard the words, “two Ruler-class Servants,” the silver-clothed man thought, _‘Indeed, they will.’_

* * *

_I wonder…_  
“What’s this pendant for? What’s it for?  
Is this a gift?  
A memento from someone?  
… Or just some simple thing?” 

_—I don’t know._

_My mind is shut.  
I can’t think of what it is._

_… Is it even important? Or not?  
I have no idea._

_But my mind is still wondering what it is—_

* * *

I open my own two eyes.  
I wake up.  
“…”

I kept myself quiet.  
With that pendant that Master Blaire gave me in mind…  
… I have things to wonder about.  
Many things…

… Then a voice…  
“Good morning, Edge!”

It’s Tatiana. “You’re early than before,” she said.  
“I am?”  
“Yeah,” She replied. “You tend to oversleep before.”

… Tatiana.  
Please don’t rub it in.  
I know that, okay?

“So, uh… you’ll be cooking?” I asked her.  
She replied, her finger tapping her chin. “Well… yeah.”

I asked another question, “And Lynn taught you?”  
“Yeah…”

… Okay.  
I have nothing more to say about that.

“Oh, hey Edge,” It was Orin. And he’s looking serious.  
I asked, “Huh? What’s up?”

“Nothing, just…” He replied.  
“Let’s just go downstairs and eat.”

Tatiana seems happy as she went down the stairs. Orin, however, was serious.  
I said, “Yeah, I know. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Then I noticed something.  
A feather… an angel’s feather.

“…”  
I picked it up.  
I said nothing about it, but I kept it.

* * *

Today’s breakfast: pancakes.  
As Tatiana cooked the pancakes, I’m reminded of something…

_“So, uh… you’ll be cooking?” I asked her.  
She replied, her finger tapping her chin. “Well… yeah.”_

_I asked another question, “And Lynn taught you?”  
“Yeah…”_

… Lynn has taught her a lot of things about cooking.  
Whenever Master Blaire’s not around, she’s the sisterly figure here.  
Though… she can be flirty. But still, she’s like a big sister—

“It’s ready!” Tatiana said as she put the pancakes on plates and put them on the table.  
She also grabbed some butter and a bottle of syrup, and also put those things on the table.

I spread some butter and put some syrup on my pancake. With the syrup, I write my name.  
After that, I raised up my fork. “Let’s eat!” I said happily.

* * *

We’re now at school…  
And we’re early.  
While Tatiana is already in her respective classroom, Orin and I walked towards ours.  
Suddenly a voice called out.

“Yo!”

That voice… it’s Razzy’s. That young but a bit tomboyish classmate of Tatiana’s.  
“Uhh… hey,” I replied to her.

Razzy looks at me. “You’re early today. ‘Cause usually you’re late.”

Don’t rub it in Razzy. I know that.  
You don’t need to tell me.  
I mean, did Tatiana even tell you that—

—The school bell rings.

“Oh, uh, we gotta go,” I said to Orin.

* * *

Ugh, class was long.  
Like, really long.

The three of us walked, now going for our destination: home—

—Then we heard… blades clashing?

“Haa!” And battle cries.

Without any warning, Tatiana left.  
… Maybe to look at where the sounds are coming from.  
But she’s not going without us!

I pulled Orin’s hand. “H-Hey—” he tried to say something, but I already pulled him, trailing the path that Tatiana followed.  
… And after that, we saw her.

And six people.  
The two twins we saw yesterday, one man, and three people fighting…

“War,” Orin muttered.  
I turned to Orin. “Huh?”

“They must be part of the Holy Grail War…”

But he said it loudly enough for us to be noticed. The others looked at us. A blonde boy wielding a lance and donning blue and white said, “Well, what do we got here?”  
A girl dressed in light pink, with ruby-red hair, stared at us. “They’re not Masters… so maybe they’re witnesses?”  
“But if they’re not Masters, then they should be killed,” A man said, with brown hair, dressed in mostly green and wielding also a lance.

… … …  
… … … … … Then… they… should … … … … be killed…?

**_“Then they should be killed.”_ **

I stepped back, afraid of what the man said. “We’re gonna die...?”  
The blonde boy smirked. “You sure am.”

“Wait a minute…” Orin muttered. “If you two are wielding lances…” He turned to the two lance-wielders. “You must be Servants…”  
Tatiana added, “Of the Lancer class.”  
“Yep!” The blonde Lancer said. The other just nodded.

“But how can there be two Servants of the Lancer class?” Tatiana asked. “It’s not possible, r-right?!”  
The boy replied, a smirk on his face, “You guess why.”

A girl, the girl we saw yesterday along with her twin, said, “I see. If you know about the Servant Classes, I assume you're a magus? ... But you're not a Master, but merely a witness. They must be killed,” then she raised her right hand slightly. “Lancer, kill these three.”  
The blonde boy said, “Got it!”

“Shit,” I mutter.

* * *

We ran.  
We ran away from them.

And after running… we’ve escaped. And we’ve reached the house.  
“““We’re home!””” The three of us said, panting.  
Master Blaire opened the door. “What took you three so long again? Ugh.”

He seems a bit annoyed.  
Then we entered, tired and all, after that wild chase.

“It’s late now, so you three, get your dinner and go to sleep,” Master Blaire walked away.

* * *

After dinner, we go to our rooms and sleep—  
—Actually, I don’t feel sleepy.  
I feel rather thirsty.

And so, quietly and slowly, I go to the dining room, go to the refrigerator, then drank some water.  
That must be enough, so time to sleep again.

But as I walk, I see… a door?  
Strange, I haven’t seen that door. Must be some sort of secret door…

Slowly, I entered the room which that door had lead me. I quietly closed it and looked at the interior…

… Must be a magic room or something.  
… Magic… Room…

As I looked, the angel feather that I kept fell, but I managed to catch it before it reaches the floor.  
I took a step forward, and looked down to see a circle. A glowing circle, like some emblem… or something like that.

Then a piece of paper fell from the desk next to it. I picked it up. Written on it is some sort of incantation…  
… I’m curious. What’s with this? Is this written to fool others that it’s for magic?

I have no idea.  
But with no further ado, I read it.

“Ye first, O silver, O iron.  
O stone of the foundation, O Archduke of the Contract.  
Hear me in the name of our great teacher, the Archmagus Schweinorg.  
Let the descending winds be as a wall.  
Let the gates in all directions be shut, rising above the crown, and let the three-forked roads to the Kingdom revolve.  
Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.  
Five perfections for each repetition.  
And now, let the filled sigils be annihilated in my stead!”

The “Magic Circle” glows…  
… It must be true—

—No.

“Set.  
Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade.  
If thou submitteth to the call of the Holy Grail, and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond.  
I make my oath here.  
I am that person who is become the virtue of all Heaven.  
I am that person who is covered with the evil of all Hades.  
Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words,  
come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance—!”

There’s light everywhere.  
Smoke everywhere.  
A loud sound like rumbling thunder.

And after that moment, they fade out. Then I see…  
… A girl. A devil girl.

… But if I have this angel feather, why a demonic girl?

She steps forward, her demon tail slightly wiggling.  
Then she says…

“—I ask of you.  
Are you my Master?”

“…”

—Then there’s a crash from the roof…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN.
> 
> Btw, if you've played Swordcraft Story 1 and 2, you'd probably know who those "Beasts" are.


End file.
